


Someone Should Lock You Up Inside And Swallow The Key

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth meet up after Hell In A Cell.





	Someone Should Lock You Up Inside And Swallow The Key

Seth watches Dean from the edge of the stage. Dean paces restlessly around the cell that’s still standing. He drags his fingertips along the steel, movements slower than usual. It had been a brutal match for both of them, but Seth had always been confident in his abilities, so his win was no surprise to him.

“I know you’re there. You might as well stop skulking around.” Dean calls out, pausing by the ring steps. 

Seth glares, tightening his grip on his briefcase. “I’m not skulking.”

Dean just gives him a look, but doesn’t say anything. 

Seth follows him around to the door of the cell, climbing in after him. “We did good tonight.”

Dean glances over his shoulder at him. “Mhmm.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Seth finally asks, impatience getting the better of him.

“Nothing. Why would you care anyway?” Dean asks, turning around to look at Seth.

“Because you’re being weird and I don’t like it.” Seth crowds Dean up against the side of the cell.

“I don’t really care what you like these days.” Dean grumbles, narrowing his eyes at Seth.

Seth growls, fisting a hand in Dean’s curls and jerks his head up, exposing his neck. He leans in, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. Dean shudders against him, hands coming up to rest on Seth’s shoulders, but he doesn’t push him away.

Seth drops the briefcase for the moment, moving his mouth up to Dean’s and kissing him hungrily. Dean returns the kiss with just as much heat, tangling his fingers in Seth’s hair and tugging at it, angling his head slightly.

Seth pushes at Dean’s jacket, shoving it as far down as he can get it. Dean laughs against his mouth and strips out of it, breaking the kiss to take off his tank top as well. Seth takes off his own shirt before reaching down for his briefcase and laying it on the ring apron. He opens it and plucks his pair of handcuffs out of it with a smirk.

Dean leans back against the side of the cage, unconcerned with what Seth is doing, groping himself through his jeans and moaning quietly.

Seth turns back to him and shoves Dean’s hand away from himself. “None of that. That’s for me.”

Dean smirks and Seth leans in to kiss him again, raising Dean’s arms above his head and quickly handcuffing him to the side of the cage. Dean breaks the kiss with a questioning noise, looking up at his wrists.

Seth smirks at him. “Don’t pretend you don’t like that. I know you do.”

“Never said I didn’t.” Dean matches Seth’s smirk, kicking his boots off. 

Seth reaches out and unzips Dean’s jeans, pushing them off of his hips, taking his briefs along with them. Dean steps out of them as they pool around his ankles and kicks them away. Seth stares at the long, lean lines of Dean’s body, lingering over his hard cock. He picks something else out of his open briefcase and then moves back to Dean, spreading his legs and kissing him again.

Dean moans as he tugs on the handcuffs, wanting to touch. Seth drags his mouth down from Dean’s lips to his jaw and to his neck. He sucks a bruise over Dean’s pulse point, making Dean groan and rock his hips up against Seth, hard cock brushing against Seth’s belly as Dean arches up and away from the cage.

Seth flicks his tongue over the reddened skin, pulling back to slick his fingers with the lube. He reaches in between their bodies and presses one finger into Dean. Dean whines low in his throat, managing to lift one leg and curl it around Seth. He adds another finger, roughly fucking Dean, teeth sinking into Dean’s skin, not caring about Dean’s comfort. Dean whimpers as Seth presses a third finger into him, the stretch and burn making his cock throb. Seth uses his free hand to shove the front of his wrestling tights just far enough down to free his aching cock, groaning in relief.

Seth pulls his fingers out of Dean and presses even closer to him, spreading Dean’s thighs as Dean wraps his other leg around Seth. Seth clutches Dean’s hips, biting his lip as he pushes his cock into Dean. Dean tips his head back against the cage with a loud moan, not caring that anyone can come in and see. Neither of them care that they could be caught by any number of WWE officials that have yet to take the cage down.

Seth digs his nails into the slick skin of Dean’s hips, drawing blood as he pulls out and then thrusts back into Dean. Dean pulls again at the cuffs, whining when he can’t move his arms.

“Did you want something, Dean?” Seth asks between pants, fucking into Dean harder.

Dean hisses between clenched teeth. “Let me out of the handcuffs.”

“You know, I don’t think you’re really in a position to demand things. I could just leave you here, hard and wanting and cuffed to the cage.” Seth says, pulling slowly out of Dean, making to step away from him.

Dean tightens his legs around Seth’s waist. “Don’t you fucking dare leave me like this.”

Seth laughs, dark and raspy, but he pushes back into Dean, making them both moan. Seth is fucking him just right, hitting his sweet spot dead on and Dean grunts, head tipping back against the steel. The air is filled with the sound of skin against skin and their breathy moans and panting breaths.

“Touch me, please.” Dean groans as Seth thrusts into him harder.

“You want me to stroke your cock? Get you off faster? What if I want you to come just from me fucking you?” Seth growls, sucking another bruise onto Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, please, Seth. Come on!” Dean growls, tilting his head and allowing Seth more access.

Seth just laughs again, hands clamping around Dean’s hips again and redoubles his efforts, fucking Dean harder and faster, feeling his orgasm sparking up his spine, heat pooling in his belly.

He buries himself inside of Dean, coming with a grunt. Dean moans at the wet rush of heat inside of him as Seth leans his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, panting.

“Come on, Seth. Let me come and uncuff me!” Dean demands, rocking his hips against Seth.

Seth pulls out of Dean, making him hiss, and pushes Dean’s legs off of him, letting him drop back down to the floor. He steps back from Dean, fixing his tights, tucking himself back inside and pulling them up. He picks up his shirt and slides that back on, smirking at Dean.

“You know I could leave you here.” Seth says, casually. He tosses the lube back into his briefcase and shuts it.

“Seth, if you leave me here, you don’t want to know what I will do in return.” Dean snaps, glaring at Seth. The effect is slightly ruined by the fact that he’s naked, chained up, and Seth’s come is dripping down his thighs.

Seth considers this for a moment then shrugs. He walks back up to Dean, tangling his hand in Dean’s curls and jerking him into a kiss. His other hand drops down to wrap around Dean’s cock, stroking him quickly, squeezing at the head. It’s fast and sloppy and Dean’s moaning into Seth’s mouth as he grinds his hips up into Seth’s hand, but he doesn’t care.

Dean comes with Seth’s name on his lips, Seth kissing him again. They sag against each other for a moment before Seth is pulling away from him. He opens his briefcase again and reaches up, unlocking the cuffs and freeing Dean. He stashes both back into his briefcase and closes it, turning to face Dean. There are hickeys along Dean’s throat, slightly bloody cuts on his hips and his lips are swollen from the kissing. Seth wipes his hand on the inside of his own shirt, lips twisting in disgust.

Dean gets dressed slowly, cringing at the come drying on his thighs as he tugs his briefs back on, followed by his jeans. He shoves his feet back into his boots and picks up his shirt, not caring as he slips it back on inside out. He picks up his jacket and finally meets Seth’s gaze.

“This isn’t over.” Dean says finally.

Seth smirks at him. “It never is between us.”


End file.
